The Mark
by LollipopR5
Summary: When Harmony 'Mona' Jax comes to Hogwarts as a 4th year in Gryffindor, a mark is discovered on her arm. At the same time, everything comes crashing down when Harry's name is picked from the Goblet of Fire, and Mona tries to get Harry to ask out Cho, but it all goes wrong. It gets worse when Draco starts hitting on Mona. Jealousy, surprises, and love sparks. Based on the 4th movie.
1. Chapter 1

**Hey! I am back with a new story! I was watching some of the Harry Potter movies last week and I thought, "Why not just write a story on how you would the movie to be?" As you all know, I write stories with a new person always being introduced if you haven't noticed already. Anyway, here it is!**

**HARRY**

"Sorry!" says the girl with her American accent. "It's alright" I respond as I pick up her books which fell down when I bumped into her. A split second and she's gone. Wonder who she is? I've never seen her before. I don't think we've had an American student here at Hogwarts ever.

Has she been here since the beginning of the year? Has she ever even been here? She looks like a fourth year. It's only been a month since the beginning of the year. "Harry!" I hear a voice behind me. I turn around and see Ron and Hermione. "We're going to be late for Divination! Come on" urges Ron.

* * *

"Everyone! Surprisingly, we have a new student!" says Professor Trelawney. "Introduce yourself sweetie," she then whispers to the girl next to her. It was the same girl I bumped into a few minutes ago! I knew she was new.

"I thought new students only came in their first years" whispers Hermione. Ron shrugged. "You never know" he responds.

The girl steps up and says loudly, "Hi. I'm Harmony Jax, but I prefer to be called Mona." As soon as she finishes, comments came flying around the classroom. "American? I didn't know Americans could come here!" says one. "She's not a first year!" shouts another.

"Silence!" yells Trelawney. She clears her throat and nods her head at Mona, signaling her to continue.

"I am a fourth year and I am in… How do you pronounce it? Oh! Gryffindor. I'm in Gryffindor" she finishes.

"Well Mona, you can sit over there with Potter" Trelawney as she points at me.

Mona nods and walks over to my table. Trelawney has already started talking. She sits down and Hermione, of course, is the first one to talk. "Hi, I'm Hermione Granger" she says and she shakes Mona's hand. Mona smiles as Ron introduces himself. "Ronald Weasley" he says simply and shakes her hand.

Mona turns to me and says "You must be Potter." She shakes my hand. "Harry," I say. "Just Harry."

* * *

"Come on now. We have break!" hurries Ron as we walk through the grass to Hagrid's. I spot Mona sitting alone on a bench eating an apple. "Hey

guys? Do you think we should invite Mona? She looks pretty lonely" I state. Hermione and Ron just shrug.

"Whatever. Mona!" I yell across the field. She turns startled but then calms down when she sees me. I wave my hand towards us so she could come with us.

She runs to us and says "Oh God thank you! I was so bored".

As we start down the hill to Hagrid's, she questions. "Where are we going?" "To our friend Hagrid's. you'll love him" says Ron.

"Hagrid!" I yell when we open the door. Hagrid comes out the back and says "Well hiyah Harry! Hermione. Ron."

He seems to spot Mona because he asks "Who's the girl?"

"Hagrid, this is Mona. She's a new fourth year" answers Hermione. "Well, hello. I'm Hagrid" he says and shakes her tiny hand. Well, compared to his.

Mona smiles as Hagrid gestures her to sit. While the three of us talk and hang out with them, Hagrid gets to know her. In the middle of our conversation, she looks at the clock and gasps. "Oh shoot! I need to go meet with Dumbledore. Sorry guys. I'll see you later?" she assures. We all nod in agreement.

As she walks out, Hagrid nods and asks Ron, "That girl's pretty. She must be yours Ron." "What? No!" he retorts. "Then she must be yours Harry!" "Hagrid, she barely arrived" I scoff. He gets a look of regret and turns to Hermione. "Oh please don't tell me she's yours Hermione" he pleads. Hermione gets a look of disgust but then starts giggling. "HAGRID! Of course not!"

Ron and I can't help but laugh, and soon, we're on the floor laughing.

* * *

"We have to stop meeting like this" giggles Mona. Mona just exited Dumbledore's office. And I crashed into her. _Again_. "Yeah, sorry" I apologize while rubbing the back of my neck. We start to walk. "Why don't we get to know each other?"

I told her everything. My parents, my life.

"I am so sorry" she says. "It's okay. What about your family?" I ask. "It's a looong story" she says. "I have time."

* * *

"I am really sorry" i say. "It's fine. Really." she says.

Mona saw her dad get run over when she was 9. That's waaay worse.

"Hey, I don't like doing this so lets just skip to being friends cuz then it's gonna be awkward. If you know what I mean" she says. I nod. "Good. So... who do you like?" she asks.

* * *

**So that's for this chappy! I hope you liked it! review!**

**BTW have you guys heard Do What U Want by Lady Gaga? Oh my God IT'S PERF**


	2. Chapter 2

**I AM JUST GOING TO SKIP THE PART ABOUT THE ANOUNCEMENT OF THE TRIWIZARD TOURNAMENT AND THE NAMES BEING CALLED OUT BECAUSE WE ALL KNOW HOW THAT GOES**

**WE ARE NOW CLOSE TO THE YULE BALL.**

**Guys, I think I might just do this. Right now, I am a little busy with trying to get my grades up, the holidays, and studying for the high school entrance exam. So, I am just going to write some events where Mona could impact on. Some may be long or short, but we'll see.**

**No one**

"So Hermione. Has anyone asked you out for the ball?" Mona asks. "Yes actually. Victor asked me" answered Hermione. Mona nearly choked on her coffee. "Victor? As in Victor Krum?"

Hermione nods, and Mona starts squealing. "Ah! That is awesome! You guys are gonna have a great time!" Mona screeches. "Wait. But what about Harry and Ron? Who are they going with?" she asks once more. Hermione just shrugs.

**DAY OF THE BALL**

**The contestants are down by the hall like in the movie.**

**Mona **

"Lets walk down the stairs together, Hermione. You'll stop me from falling, promise?" I joke while I glance down at my 5 inch heels. She laughs. "Promise" she answers.

**You all know Hermione's dress. I'm pretty sure the Yule Ball is close to Christmas so this is Mona's dress -** shop/viewitem-PD980417

We make it to the stairs and the first thing I see is Harry staring at Cho. Damn, he really likes her. But then all of a sudden, he turns to us and stares in awe.

We start walking down and everyone stares at us. Wow, I have never had this attention from anyone.

"You guys look amazing" says Harry when we get down. I blush, but Hermione ignores him because Krum has already met up with her.

"Thanks. Where's Ron and both of your dates?" he points to the twins. (**You know who they are. I forgot their names though)**

"Did you have a choice?" I ask. Harry shakes his head.

I feel a tap on my shoulder, and I turn around only to see Ron. Eeeeee….

"Mona, you look beautiful" he compliments.

"Thanks! You look…. Handsome…." I answer. His suit is hilarious!

I snicker quietly, but they're followed by louder ones, and I can't control myself so I start laughing.

"Whatever" Ron mutters and he turns around and walks away. He only makes it a few steps before I wrap my arms around his shoulders from behind and rest my chin on the crook of his neck. I can feel him get tense. "Sorry, sorry, sorry, sorry" I repeat enthusiastically, still laughing.

When he and I calm down, I ask Harry "Don't you think you should make Cho jealous? Just to make her know what she's missing out on, you know. Don't I look good for once? Take me as your date!"

"If you can get my date to leave, then yes" he answers. "I'll take that as challenge" I say with my 'feel like a badass face'.

I walk over to her and 2 minutes later, I walk back over to Harry. "Done" I tell him. "Really?" he asks. "Really, date" I answer. I link our arms together and walk over to Cho.

"Hey Cho" he interrupts. "Hi Harry" she answers back. "I just wanted to introduce you to Mona" he says as he gestures to me. Cho shakes my hand but has an unsure face. "The American" I specify. "Oh!" she says as she gets a sense of relief.

"Harry has told me all about you" I say. Harry nudges me gently. I give him a 'what?' face. "You are as pretty as he described. He went into full detail, you know" I say, but this time, Harry nudges me harder and excuses himself from Cho. He pulls me away from her and says "Mona! Seriously?"

"You're right. Sorry! We're supposed to make her jealous, not give her compliments and tell her much you _looove_ her" I joke at the last part. Harry chuckles

**ON THE DANCE FLOOR**

Harry and I just dance according to the music on the dance floor, only occupied by the victors and their dates. At first I was secretly glancing at Cho to see if she had a sense of jealousy on her face, but found nothing. So I just turned back to Harry.

It was a little awkward. We were dancing face to face and I had to stare into his eyes. They're a nice shade of blue. Mine are just a boring, dull shade of brown. It was nice doing this for him.

**LATER (you know how after this they're at a rock concert in the same place)**

"Well this was a fail. We did absolutely nothing to make Cho jealous" I complain to Harry as I watch Cho and Cedric dancing in the crowd. Harry sighs. Then, it hits me.

I grab Harry's hand and pull him up from his seat. "Come on. I still have a plan" I tell him and I drag him into the crowd, as closely as I can to Cho and Cedric.

**Harry **

We start dancing and she starts gently grinding one of her hips on mine. This was her plan?

She then starts dancing in front of me again, and I can see her looking at Cho. It's only when Cho looks at us that Mona does the unpredictable. She grabs my wrists quickly and places my hands on her hips. Then, she grabs me with both hands by the crook of my neck and smashes her lips onto mine.


End file.
